


Dead Man's Switch

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, F/M, Female Reader, Fic, Fiction, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Lemon, Monster - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, dubcon, killer, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader
Kudos: 81
Collections: Dead by Daylight by KillerKissed





	Dead Man's Switch

The Death to Bayshore struck again.

You watched as another survivor collapsed on the ground and was dragged away. He was a vicious mother fucker and you didn’t like it. It was like he was a boogie man under the bed and your foot was dangling off the edge, just waiting to be grabbed.

It sent a shiver down your spine. You moved around the old western building. If it wasn’t the overall eerie feeling and the fog, it was almost like a cheesy movie set. But this wasn’t some fun visit to a California film scene, it was Hell. The killer was real.

The hook dug into the wood of the building. You were dragged back from your thoughts and quickly realized what a fucking idiot you were. Being in your own head was a rookie mistake. You flung yourself forward and started running down the middle of the town. Dust kicked up like a storm itself but you knew he was close behind, the devil in the flesh. You heard it hit but didn’t feel the pain. You didn’t even know you hit the ground.

You awake but a dull pain echoes throughout your body. You’re being dragged in the dirt like a prize from a good hunt. Grunts of pain escape your body as you are dragged up some steps into the rundown saloon. He jerks and stares at you with that fearsome face of his. The Death Slinger reached down with a large hand and yanked you up by the front of your shirt. He sat down like a fat cat in a chair with it creaking in protest. The old brute dragged you forward and forced you on his lap to face him. He examined you with an eye for detail, checking your mouth and poking at you. You fought him but he fought back hard and you snapped into obedience like it was always there deep down somewhere. He grunted as if to say you’d do. He palmed between your legs, feeling your sex in his hand.

You squirmed immediately and tried to get off of him. Caleb Quinn wouldn’t have none of that now. He grabbed you by the throat with one hand to keep you still and used the other to take a blade and open up the crotch of your clothes. You could feel the cold of metal against your most private of regions but it never cut. It was only the humid area of the desert town and his dirty fingers that greeted your sensitive skin. He roughly patted your puffy mound and lips as if preparing them for what was to come. You stared a hole in the ceiling with a silent prayer that The Entity would come down and take you. You were getting hot and bothered with all the attention which you didn’t want to admit. He worked your clit roughly which forced reactions out of you. Your once dangling legs started to kick on either side of his broad legs and you grabbed a hold of the arm that held you by the throat. The Dead Slinger stuffed two fingers into your hole and moved them around, drawing your slick up and down your cunt to get you sloppy and wet. Your movement did nothing and it was like he didn’t even care. It felt good to be messed with like that. It was perverted, dirty, and disgusting. You felt degraded, humiliated. But you were hot. Your inner walls twitched with a need for something thick. A good cock would do. Your thoughts drifted as you were getting used to the rough housing.

He jerked you into the moment and you realized what he wanted. Your hands left his arm and you made quick work of his pants. You released him from his clothes, pulling hard cock out. He pulled you flush to him and you steadied your grip on his shoulders while he pressed his tip to your entrance. You went to say something but all words disappeared as he pulled your down on his length. His cock bullied his way through your walls, forcing them to make room for him. You were slick but you still had that good ache of being entered and stretched. Your hips did their own things, bouncing up and down to feel him smash deep inside your hole. He didn’t have to force you into anything because hell, he didn’t even have a grip on you now. You were doing this for your own selfish reasons. How long has it been since you’ve been touched? How long has it been since you’ve been here?

You bounced on him, feeling him grind into the good spots with you facing him. It was all about the angle. You cooed and sighed, feeling that itch getting scratched. He grabbed the back of your head and forced you to look down at him. Man, he was a gruesome sight and you clenched around him. He brought your mouth to his, inhaling all your lewd noises that you were making. Is this what you’ve become? Desperate?

His hips started bouncing up to greet you. He had a much more powerful thrust than whatever pathetic bouncing you could muster. Caleb started fucking up into you, using you for his own pleasure than the other way around. You heard a freak of old wooden floors and you looked frantically around. Is someone here watching you with the killer? Everyone would know!

Caleb grabbed your face and forced you to look back at him, staring him dead in the eye as he watched you wither from his control. His hand went between your legs once more and sought to force your orgasm. You could tell he wanted to watch you unravel and cum around him. He wanted to know he was able to cause both pain and pleasure. You squirmed and wiggled, fighting both him and your orgasm. It just kept tying a tighter knot in your stomach. You were going to lose your mind, spiral into a deranged state. It was too much!

You screamed out in a wail of passion, almost crying from the sheer overflow of feeling and emotion. Goosebumps covered your skin with you spasming around his member. Tears filled your eyes, it felt so good to be touched again. Caleb continued his pounding up into you, chasing that same high. You felt it when it happened, your inner walls getting covered in his cum. He pumped himself into you until there was nothing else to give. You clung to him like a limp

noodle and gazed behind him. You could see shadows dancing in the back of the building. You’d been seen. A deep chuckle came from the killer beneath you as the Death Slinger himself turned and pulled an arm back, pressing the trigger on The Death of Bayshore.

Sleep overtook you but not before the scream filled your ears.


End file.
